


Ravio’s Rabbit

by Greyed_Viking



Series: The Lost Beasts [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Idea inspired by @mythicalartisttm on tumblr, LU Champion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking





	Ravio’s Rabbit

A creaking noise echoed across the small clearing, coming for the nearby brush. Wild had settled down for the night, fire already burning when it hit him what that creaking noise probably meant.  _ A Lost Beast _ . Abandoning his fire, Wild took off into the brush, desperately looking for the source.

_ Thump Thump Thump _ . Wild paused, his ears twitching. That was a different noise. It was coming from his right. Slowly turning, he glanced into the trees. There stood a small mechanical rabbit, much smaller than the other Lost Beasts he had encountered thus far, but a beast nonetheless. It was roughly the size of a child, but it somehow radiated a much larger aura.

As he stood there watching the rabbit turned towards him, racing around in a circle, then stopping on a rupee. Wild squinted at the small beast. It was… purple? The other beasts had been golden brass and black fabric, but this beast was anything but. Large blue and purple ears trembled and a large blue Sheikian eye was embossed on the rabbit’s head. Suddenly, the rabbit beast hopped closer and lowered its head, sniffing toward Wild. Wild knelt down and mumbled to the rabbit, hopeful its pilot could hear him.

“I am supposed to be the Hero and Champion of this time. I’ve been helping what I call the Lost Beasts. Are you… are you one of them? I… I would like to help, if I can.”

The rabbit twitched one of its ears and bounced away. Wild sighed, thinking he had lost the beast and would have to give chase, when he realized the small beast had stopped, waiting for him about thirty feet away. Wild cautiously stepped towards the rabbit, cocking his head slightly. Odd, but he could work with this.

The rabbit bounced off again, this time going further before stopping and turning its head towards him expectantly. It hit Wild like a carriage– the rabbit wanted him to follow it somewhere. Smiling, Wild trotted after the rabbit, following it as it lead him from the woods to the open plains, then back into the forest. Wild heard music, but the rabbit was leading him away from the music, shivering slightly in what may have been fear or anticipation.

Finally the rabbit stopped. Wild walked up next to it, gently patting its head.

In front of them stood a mighty beast, obviously another Lost Beast. It hadn’t seemed to notice them yet, but Wild was sure he could help.

“Thank you, Rabbit. I’ll be back soon, I’m going to go help the pilot of this Lost Beast, and I will come back for you, okay?”

“Okay,” A soft voice echoed around Wild. He closed his eyes and nodded. So the rabbit did have a pilot of some sorts. He would worry about that later. Now was the time to worry about the large… fox? Wild studied the Beast for a moment before nodding. Time to help the large fox that stood a ways away. Lifting his sword, Wild stepped into the line of sight of the fox.

“Please be careful… and thank you for saving Mr. Hero,” That soft voice spoke again, just too soft for Wild to hear, and the rabbit bounced away.


End file.
